1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to filters, and more particularly to miniature filters that are low in cost and easily fabricated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filter banks in radio frequency (RF) systems are typically comprised of thin-film passive devices and associated switching circuitry While these systems can work well, they generally require large investments in state-of-the-art processing technologies. These expensive development costs tend to drive up the cost of miniaturized filters.
Micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) type switch devices are known in the art. For example, meso-scale MEMS devices with a cantilevered beam have been constructed on a printed wiring board. In such systems, the cantilevered beam can be at least partially constructed of a polymer material to constitute its length. The beam is attached to a post on one end thereof and is cantilevered over the printed wiring board. One or more conductive surfaces are formed in opposition to one another on the beam and the printed wiring board to form capacitor plates, switch closure pads and other useful mechanisms. Consequently, the beam can be transitioned between an “on” position and an “off” position.